


Union

by MinnieTheMoocherDA



Series: Kalluzeb drabbles [15]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: M/M, kalluzeb - Freeform, post-Rebels finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinnieTheMoocherDA/pseuds/MinnieTheMoocherDA
Summary: Kallus awakes to find Zeb no longer in their bed, and someone familiar in their porch.





	Union

**Author's Note:**

> Based off an idea by RoninReverie! Thank you to her for being awesome! Xxxxxxxxx

The bright rays of the morning sun blinked Kallus awake. He glanced over to the large bay doors that were usually covered with black out curtains due to a mixture of nosy neighbours and army regulation sleeping habits, only to find the curtains and doors left haphazardly open. Confused, he turned to the other side of the bed, expecting to find a sleeping lasat there to ask him why they were open. But instead all he found was an empty indent in their mattress. Escalating from confusion to worry, Kallus shoved on a pair of boots and shirt as he rushed over to the doors. Once outside, he ran frantically around the perimeters of their house until he discovered his husband standing frozen like a statue on their porch.

“Zeb! What’s the matter dear?” He cried, rushing over to him and taking his paw in his hand. But Zeb didn’t answer, the gentle squeeze of his paw the only indication that he’d heard him at all. Instead he just continued to stare into their garden. Falling his gaze, Kallus turned around until he was looking at a figure standing a few metres away from them.

His heat stopped. In front of them stood a boy- no a man with long dark hair tied back into a bun whilst a few escaping stands got caught on the moon shaped scar carved onto the side of his cheek. He was still nowhere as tall as themselves, but he had gotten taller, and from his belt hung the hilt of a lightsabre.

“Ezra?” Kallus breathed.

The man rubbed his neck as the corner of his mouth curled into a familiarly uncertain grin.

“Err hi?”

That was all Zeb needed to hear to leap forward, letting go of his husband’s hand so that he could clutch Ezra in his arms. He didn’t hesitate to hold him return.

Kallus felt tears pool in his eyes as he watched the two brothers reunite. He was too far away to hear the confessions the pair whispered into each other’s ears but just witnessing it made him feel like an intruder. Just another reminder of how out of place he felt in Zeb’s family.

He was about to head back inside when after what could have been only a few seconds to a couple of hours, Zeb released Ezra to bring him over to Kallus.

The human stopped a few feet in front of him with a warm smirk on his mouth.

“So, husbands?”

Kallus subconsciously stroked the golden band on his ring finger.

“Yes.” He glowed.

He was about to back away again when Ezra enveloped him into a hug. Kallus froze. Even after all these years it felt strange to receive a hug from anyone that wasn’t Zeb or Jacen. Still after a few moments, he hugged back, his finger’s discovering new muscles and scars along the man’s back. There would be time to ask about those later.

“Thank you for looking after my brother.” Ezra told him.

“Thank you for coming back to him.” Kallus replied.

“well, who wants some waffles?” Zeb cried, his grin the widest Kallus had seen in years.

“Count me in! Did you know in the unknown regions they’ve never even heard of waffles?”

The horror that crossed Zeb’s face made Kallus snort out a laugh despite the questions forming in his head about the unknown regions. He supposed that there would be plenty of time to ask Ezra over breakfast.


End file.
